Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos
by WitchWhite
Summary: La sangre,el dolor y la muerte no siempre fueron prioridad en la vida de Death Mask, hubo algo que despertó ese ser oscuro y desagradable. POV / headcanon sobre la infancia de Death Mask. Advertencias: gore, angustia y bueno todo lo que representa el personaje.


**Regrese con otro POV que me debía, esta vez sobre Death Mask que en lo personal, al ser representante de mi signo me encanta… pero reconozco que no es muy sano el dude. Así que trate de plasmar lo mejor posible su personalidad. Cabe mencionar que este es un headcanon de como creo fue la infancia de él. Siendo italiano, añadí el ingrediente de la Mafia. Me gusta la idea de creer que DM fue hijo de mafiosos poderosos.**

 **Como verán el titulo está inspirado en uno de los poemas más hermosos que he leído, "Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos" de Cesare Pavase.**

 **Advertencias:** _Gore, agst y sangre_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen sólo esta idea y el fic._

 **-o-**

 **VERRÀ LA MORTE E AVRÀ I TUOI OCCHI**

 **(Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos)**

 _Para todos tiene la muerte una mirada._

 _Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos._

 _Será como dejar un vicio,_

 _como ver en el espejo_

 _asomar un rostro muerto,_

 _como escuchar un labio ya cerrado._

 _Mudos, descenderemos al abismo._

 _Cesare Pavase._

Cuando llegó de Sicilia el ocaso se mostraba desde la colina del Santuario. Lo miró como se miran a los fantasmas; con incredulidad. Saga lo esperó en la entrada. El futuro caballero de cáncer daba pena. Llevaba sus ropas de seda roídas y zapatos de piel gastados, apestaba. Su cabello platinado y la carita estaban llenos de hollín. Parecía refugiado, mendigo y víctima. Saga le dio la mano pero el niño no la aceptó. Tenía cinco años y había perdido a toda su familia. De acuerdo con los soldados que lo trajeron y el mensajero, sus padres y otros miembros de la familia, fueron asesinados en su restaurante, después le prendieron fuego. El abuelo del niño de cáncer murió de quince disparos con ametralladora en su enorme mansión. Sicilia se tiñó de sangre por obtener el control de la misma. ¿Cómo sobrevivió?, era un misterio. El niño no quiso explicar lo que presencio. Traumado y furioso, aceptó ir al Santuario. El mensajero sospechaba que sus padres pudieron sacarlo del restaurante antes de la masacre y así escapar.

― Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?― preguntó Saga amistoso.

La hostilidad del pequeño italiano lo obligó a preguntar por segunda vez. El niño no respondió. Así que el mensajero dijo su nombre cosa que molestó al infante.

― ¡No me llamen así! ¡Ya no me llamo así! Sono Maschera Mortale… ¡Guardi mi faccia! ¡Scemo! ― gritó en italiano con furia. Saga y el mensajero lo entendieron.

― Ese no es nombre de un niño― inquirió Saga.

― ¡Ma, vaffanculo!― fue su respuesta y no quiso insistir.

― Fue la Mafia― dijo por lo bajo quien trajo a Death Mask al santuario.

Saga arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por el origen del niño.

― Los Aldami eran la familia más poderosa de Sicilia. Dominaban el comercio, turismo, transportes y entretenimiento. El pueblo los respetaba, dieron trabajo y estabilidad a los habitantes. Consiguieron una alianza con el gobierno lo que les permitió tener Sicilia en orden. Sin embargo, otra familia deseaba el control: los Bartocceli. Al parecer ellos asesinaron a los Aldami. A él― señaló a Mask que miraba el suelo, apretaba los labios y los puños― lo encontramos tres días después. Estaba vagando a las afueras de Sicilia. Creo que tiene anemia y piojos. Como verás, no quiere contar como sobrevivió. Acercarnos a él y convencerlo fue un milagro, aunque…

Saga escuchó atentamente sin perder de vista al niño. A pesar sus escasos diez años de edad, comprendía las palabras del mensajero. Porque para eso también fue educado, para entender el mundo y los sentimientos de los demás.

― Creo que su sed de venganza y el odio hacia los asesinos de sus padres, liberaron su poder antes de tiempo.

― ¿A qué se refiere?― inquieto, Saga se acercó a Death Mask.

―… no quiere dejar ir las almas de su familia, las mantiene encerradas en alguna parte.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Ya utiliza su cosmo tan pequeño? ¡Debemos ir con el Patriarca!

― Eso no es todo― interrumpió el mensajero antes que Saga llevara al niño de la mano a toda prisa con Shion― tiene la muerte tatuada en su alma.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― tomó la mano de Mask fuerte. Él niño intentó alejarse sin conseguirlo. Esperó la respuesta.

― Ese niño está vivo porque hizo un pacto con la muerte.

El rostro de Death Mask a pesar de ser infantil, bajo sus parpados tenía un par de bolsas que le daban un aspecto decadente, casi cadavérico. Sus ojos de un azul profundo estaban opacos, hundidos. ¿Qué hizo? No lo supo hasta años más tarde. En aquel momento fue prioritario ir ante el Patriarca. Luego de conocerlo, aprobar su estancia y su estatus de aprendiz; indicó a las sirvientas llevaran a Mask a darse un baño, comer y dormir.

El Patriarca llevó a sus alumnos al despacho. Tomaron asiento. Saga estaba nervioso; sabía que hablar en el despacho no era nada bueno, o eran regaños o más tareas. Esperó. Aioros en cambio, estaba tranquilo, como siempre, relajado. Secretamente, les contó a él y Aioros sobre el origen místico del niño siciliano. Shion no lo sabía todo, pero estaba bien informado. No sólo por lo que pudieran decir los astros, si no por las referencias, los contactos y las buenas fuentes.

Saga estaba más interesado que Aioros. Había escuchado hablar de la Cosa Nostra, hombres enfundados en trajes negros, elegantes y armados. Manejados por códigos y reglas que hacían del crimen una orden distinguida. Como si asesinar y estafar fueran virtudes selectas.

― Parece que la misma estrella que nos rige nos condena― suspiró― es un precio por cuidarnos y ofrecernos parte de su poder ― explicó Shion. Ambos niños se miraron confundidos― Ya lo comprenderán en su momento. Por ahora debemos tener cuidado con este muchachito. En la casa de Cáncer está la antesala del Inframundo. Por eso el guardián domina las artes de la muerte, las maneja cual titiritero a sus marionetas. Para los chinos y egipcios, la constelación de cáncer está asociada con el número cuatro, numero funesto y maldito. Es por ello que el guardián de esa casa debe poseer ese don y hacer un pequeño pacto con la muerte. Desgraciadamente, el pequeño niño lo hizo a muy temprana edad, sin ser consiente.

― Mataron a su familia, era natural que reaccionara de esa forma― justificó Saga.

― Tiene cinco años― agregó Aioros un poco preocupado― ¿por qué dice que debemos tener cuidado con él?

― Me temo que lo que quedaba de humanidad en él ha desaparecido. Llegamos tarde, muy tarde― Shion se lamentó― después de la muerte de su familia, el niño vago por las calles. Hurgando en la basura, robando fruta del mercado. Tenía miedo. Un hombre lo reconoció como el último de su clan. Comenzaron a buscarlo por toda Sicilia. Iban a encontrarlo tarde o temprano. Pidieron recompensa por su cabeza. El terror y la tristeza se apoderaron de él, destruyendo así lo poco de sensibilidad que quedaba en él… ― pausó un momento, acomodó las manos sobre la mesa. Miró a los dos jovencitos que escuchaban con atención y pesadumbre― no sabemos que sucedió durante ese lapso de tiempo antes de ser encontrado. Tampoco como escapó del lugar del homicidio. El mensajero dice que lo vieron sentado bajo un árbol. En sus manos daban vueltas pequeñas flamas azules. Ese fuego fatuo son almas del inframundo. Lo he visto antes, por eso lo sé.― Pausó un momento y miró la ventana, rememorando sus pasado― Tras de él una visión escalofriante. La oz de la muerte rodeando su cuello y la muerte misma respirando del aliento del niño. Me temo que el futuro caballero de Cáncer vive por una alianza con la misma muerte.

― ¿Es como si hubiera vendido su alma para sobrevivir?― preguntó Aioros.

― No, él vendió su alma para asesinar… ― Saga entendió mejor al pequeño italiano.

― Tengan cuidado… ambos, traten de demostrarle que no todos los seres humanos son basura, como los ha llamado― aconsejó Shion.

― Yo, tengo una duda, ¿cómo lo convencieron?― Aioros siempre pensaba más allá, donde nadie se atrevía indagar.

― Con trucos, con mañas… Le prometieron las vidas de los asesinos de su familia.

― Obvio que no sucederá ¿cierto? ¿Quién le hizo esa estúpida promesa?― Aioros se levantó de su asiento. Estaba indignado― Patriarca, no es correcto. Es un niño. Usted habló sobre cuidarlo y que conociera el afecto humano, cuando le han ofrecido la sangre de sus enemigos.

― No había otra opción, Aioros. Necesitó a ese niño aquí, la casa de Cáncer lo necesita, la armadura lo está llamando desde que llegó.

― Quiere decir que él… ¿ya es un caballero dorado?― Saga intuyó que el poder del niño lo hizo acreedor automáticamente, sin haber tenido que pasar por un entrenamiento como él y los otros. Shión asintió.

Después asignó a Saga la educación y adestramiento del nuevo residente italiano. Aioros debía encargarse de Shura. El Pontífice les advirtió apresurarse en los conocimientos básicos, como el idioma y los protocolos, pues dentro de unos meses llegaría otro niño de tierras nórdicas.

Durante las siguientes noches, Death Mask acostumbraba ver las almas de sus parientes jugando en sus manos. Shion preocupado, aconsejó dejar las almas de su familia descansar en paz. No era sano para él ni para el Santuario. Le explicó que las almas partes, que deben descansar y si un día se les permite, reencarnar. Debía liberarlas del Yomotsu. Death no quería, tener las almas de sus parientes lo confortaba. No importa lo retorcido que era, no los quería abandonar. No sabía a donde irían, quería cuidarlos como no lo pudo hacer en el pasado.

Con paciencia y cariño, Shion consiguió convencerlo. Con lágrimas y un llanto desgarrador que los niños de su edad no acostumbran crear, dejo ir a las almas. Mask cayó de rodillas al suelo en la casa de Cáncer. Esa noche, Shion fue testigo de un dolor inimaginable y contagioso. El lloriqueo y lamentables gritos del pequeño italiano le erizaron la piel. Golpeaba el suelo, humedeciendo el piso y su cara. A ratos recuperaba la respiración y limpiaba su nariz con la muñeca. Llamaba a su madre más fuerte que a su padre y abuelo. En ese momento Shion vio como la capa de humanidad que cubría al niño se desintegraba. Ese sentimiento no era dolor era odio puro. Sufrimiento que le cortó las venas y a Death Mask le quito la capacidad de sentir compasión por otros. Nunca más volvería a llorar, ocultaría para siempre el sentimentalismo, el drama y el cuidado por los que ama, características de su estrella zodiacal. Porque el signo de cáncer le hizo mucho daño.

Saga descubrió que Death Mask aprendía con facilidad, no sólo el griego, también las operaciones matemáticas. Le gustaba la geomancia y los astros. Aunque prefería dibujar las leyendas que Aioros les contaba después de la cena. Con respecto a los entrenamientos, lo hacía solo. El niño tenía una sed de venganza inmensa que intimidada a otros. De él manaba una energía densa, oscura y fúnebre, que ahuyentaba todo a su paso. Como si un aroma venenoso lo cubriera. Shura lo observaba de lejos con curiosidad. Vio desde la distancia como se superaba a sí mismo. Aioros le habló sobre él y quiso indagar más, pues le daba la misma sensación que al ver un ataúd. Al finalizar los entrenamientos e iniciarlos, besaba una medalla que colgaba de su pecho, quizá recordaba a su familia y eso lo hacía fuerte, o se imaginaba despedazando a los enemigos; pensó el españolito.

Una tarde pese a las advertencias de Aioros decidió acercarse. Lo vio sentado bajo un árbol leyendo la Divina Comedia en italiano. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Death Mask no quería a nadie cerca así que no respondió, tal vez de esa forma el pelinegro se iría.

― Los infiernos de Dante no se comparan con el Infierno bíblico ― dijo Shura con timidez. Pero esa atrevida declaración, le dio la atención del italiano― ¿Has leído el Apocalipsis?― Death Mask negó con la cabeza, ese gesto le indicó que aceptaba su compañía y se sentó a su lado, cerró el libro para escuchar― muerte y destrucción. Los pecadores pagaran sus faltas y un hombre bajara del cielo con un caballo blanco.

― ¿Hay muerte y destrucción?

― Sí, todos morimos― respondió Shura mientras arrancaba pasto de la tierra.

― ¡Genial!― exclamó Mask feliz.

La recomendación sádica le ganó un lugar privilegiado a Shura en la vida de Death Mask. Gracias a él pudo comenzar a vivir como niño. Aunque su amistad no era ordinaria, hablaban largas horas por la noche de la muerte, los fantasmas, si la Unión Soviética hacía experimentos humanos como lo publicó hace meses un periódico local. Death Mask estaba interesado por el bajo mundo. Imaginando que cosas desagradables e interesantes podía conocer. Gracias a los libros de terror y suspenso, encontró lo malsanos que pueden llegar a ser los humanos. Por otra parte ya no lo satisfacían las historias de terror de Shura, sobre la inquisición y la cacería de brujas; demasiado ligeras para su gusto. Y el Marqués de Sade le daba asco, porque a esa edad no estaba interesado en el sexo, el sexo daba placer y el buscaba destruir ese placer en base al horror. Necesitaba una nueva historia o protagonizar la suya propia y para ello debía prepararse, ser fuerte.

Luego los fines de semana intercambiaban estampitas de criaturas mitológicas y personajes fantásticos que regalaban en los chocolates. A Mask le gustaban las más aterradoras, las sangrientas y destructivas. Las coleccionaba porque se inspiraba, se imaginaba siendo uno de esos personajes. Shura aceptó que su amigo era un ser oscuro, desdichado y sádico, siempre y cuando no se metiera con él.

Después llegó Afrodita, al principio no quiso acompañarlos, decía que estaba en ese lugar desagradable en contra de su voluntad. Creyeron que era niña, no sólo por su comportamiento déspota si no por su hermosa carita. De no ser por Aioros que le hablaba de "él" hubieran vivido creyendo que Afrodita sería una amazona.

Miraba a todos con insuficiencia, se paseaba por el Santuario como si nadie fuera digno de su presencia. A quien más despreciaba era a Shura, porque Shura era pobre, porque Shura tenía el cabello negro y su piel cetrina le daba compasión. Saga explicó que Afrodita era hijo de un noble, aún tenía los humos de la burguesía. Debían ser pacientes y no tomar personal sus ofensas.

Para Mask era un pobre niñato rico y mimado que no soportaría los entrenamientos. Tampoco lo toleraba pese a que comenzó demostrar simpatía hacia él. Y todo debido a la medalla de oro y la esclava brillante grabada con su nombre. Accesorios que tuvo que guardar a recomendación de Aioros. Los entrenamientos comenzarían a ser más rigurosos. Con cuidado, dejo ambas alhajas en una bolsa de tela blanca bajo su almohada. Era el único recuerdo que quedaba de sus padres, de su humanidad, de la famiglia. Algo que ya no necesitaba pero por si acaso, debía existir.

Las relaciones con los demás en el Santuario eran limitadas, si no era Afrodita o Shura no hablaba con nadie. A Saga lo respetaba, porque fue el primero en hablarle y nunca lo rechazó por su carácter. Mask sabía que Saga no era tan distinto a él. Dos ocasiones presenció sus episodios psicóticos, su voz deformada y el cabello desteñirse a un negro azabache que le gustó. Lo comparó con las estampitas de monstruos. El Sr. Hyde se hizo presente en el cuerpo de Saga. Sus espasmos le recordaban la metamorfosis de Kafka. Sus ojos brillaron al escucharlo hablar. Era la voz retorcida de Cthulhu.

― Eres el mal encarnado― dijo con asombro cuando lo tuvo frente a él, su presencia toxica y dañina que representaba su doble personalidad― ¡También tienes el alma podrida! ¡Cómo los que asesinaron a mi familia!

Saga no habló, su respuesta fue una sonrisa retorcida, la que se dedican los cómplices después de enterrar un cadáver. Mask tenía nueve años cuando decidió seguirlo. No por creer en él y sus ideas malsanas, sino porque él representaba el mal, con él podía escribir su propia historia de terror. Saga le juró que podía hacer lo que le placiera, hacer volar su imaginación retorcida. Mask quería asesinar, cortar, mascarar y abrir en canal primero a los homicidas de su familia. No pensaba en el futuro, era como un animal que vivía en base a sus instintos.

Por eso quiso contarle como sobrevivió. Aquella tarde festejaban el cumpleaños de su padre y al mismo tiempo su ascenso a Capo de la mafia siciliana. Death Mask estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo pastel, su madre le servía jugo de naranja mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Luego todo fue ruido, gritos, preguntas, peleas y sonidos huecos que lo dejaron sordo por diez minutos. El pastel cayó al suelo, mientras gritaba, su madre lo sacó por la puerta trasera que estaba en la cocina. Tuvo que arrojarlo al callejón cerca del contenedor de basura porque no quería salir.

― Corre, corre lo más lejos que puedas, cuenta hasta un millón y cuando termines de contar, te detienes. ¡Corre!― fue la última orden de su madre. Cerró la puerta y nunca la volvió a ver.

Mask siempre fue un niño obediente aunque en el Santuario se destaque por su rebeldía. Siempre fue atento con las indicaciones de mamá. Jamás la contrario y para todo fue "Sí mamita" Así que corrió mientras contaba al millón. Aturdido por los disparos, no escuchó la explosión en el restaurante tres calles atrás. Para cuando se detuvo, estaba cerca del muelle. El mar le respondió con su oleaje y gritó. Algunos turistas lo miraron curiosos. Un policía se acercó y le preguntó por su familia, si quería lo llevara a casa. Con rabia y al igual que un animal salvaje se alejó del lugar, buscó refugió pero lo único que encontró fue un parque. La banca y un hermoso y gigantesco árbol fueron testigos de su dolor y la más lacerante angustia. Llamaba a su madre entre sollozos. Buscaba alrededor, por si acaso ella escuchó y aparecía. La luna hizo conjunción con su llanto y bajo sus pies algo se abrió. Un olor pestilente hizo que parara su llanto. Era azufre, era el aroma de la muerte y la putrefacción de un panteón. El frío entumió sus manitas y al intentar calentarlas haciendo fricción, salieron chispas azules. Asustado llamó a su madre porque las chispas azules se convirtieron en flamas, pequeños fuegos fatuos que lo rodearon. Oyó la voz de su madre que lo llamaba por su nombre. Pero no era su madre, era la muerte que reclamaba su lugar. Quería, buscaba una posición en la Tierra. Ella también era una deidad, más real que todas. Le darían su lugar gracias a él. Señaló a Death Mask como su guardián, su amante y esclavo. La muerte vestida de negro con sus hermosos huesos brillantes acarició el rostro de Mask que aterrado se dejó hacer. Cáncer estaba brillando con la luna y el llanto de Mask la invocó.

― ¿Quieres sentirte bien, quieres volver a estar con ellos…? ― la muerte astuta y fría siempre conseguía sus objetivos. Esta vez le habían enviado un encantador muchachito para su deleite, para el gozo de la muerte unida a la constelación de Cáncer. Le gustó, lo quería para ella― responde.

Entre el dolor y la muerte, la soledad y el abandono de un pequeño ser humano que acababa de perderlo todo. ¿Qué quedaba? Sí, quería estar con ellos, quería sentirse bien. Porque los cáncer no soportan tanto el dolor, los cáncer sufren con el drama y al quitarles lo más importante, que es la familia los dejas sin nada.

Como un cuento de aquellos que leía, la muerte le concedió sus deseos a cambio de servirle, de hacerle el amor, darle obsequios y guardarse para ella. La muerte se mira en los ojos de Mask no es que él sea la muerte, sólo la representa, como Shion a Athena, como Pandora a Hades. La muerte se sirve de él para reinar y que reconozcan que nadie escapa a ella. Aunque Death Mask muera, ella seguirá sentada en su trono dentro de la cuarta casa del zodiaco.

Por orden de la muerte, buscando consolar su alma desgarrada. Las pequeñas flamas se acurrucaron en su pecho y sintió paz, sintió de nuevo el abrazo de papá y un beso en la frente de su madre. Esa noche durmió sin frío, sin hambre, pero sobre todo sin dolor.

Así despertó su poder, por miedo, desesperación y angustia. Porque la Muerte se lo arrebató a la cordura, porque le reclamó a la diosa Athena lo que era suyo. "Los caballeros de Cáncer son para mí, son mi regalo, son mi ofrenda, son el más hermoso recuerdo que me dará la vida y la Tierra"

Después del relato, hasta Saga tuvo miedo de Death Mask porque no sólo era aterrador y poderoso, él tenía a la muerte de su lado derecho, era su consejera y su consorte. Debía tratarlo con respeto, aceptar sus caprichos, ceder a sus condiciones. De lo contrario la muerte vendrá y se llevara sus ojos, las manos, los pies y su alma sería destruida sin posibilidad de reencarnar. Death Mask no sólo era un Santo de oro zodiacal, era la Santa Muerte.

Un año después viajo a Sicilia a entrenarse a los diez años, llevaba consigo la armadura de Cáncer y como la enfermedad estaba dispuesto a aniquilar a quien fuera necesario. No regresaría a Grecia sin trofeos, sin medallas, orejas, dientes, ojos, dedos, páncreas, fémur, rostros que pudiera presumir. Collares de dientes, huesos de sus víctimas. Haría lámparas y jabón como las historias nazis. Es que ese Mengele era un puto genio y lo admiraba tanto.

A pesar de su corta edad, él conocía las peores emociones humanas y las aceptaba como suyas. Si quedaba algo de humano en él, se quedó en Grecia, con las alhajas de oro que le dieron sus padres y con Afrodita y Shura que nunca cuestionaban su forma de ver el mundo.

Lo primero que hizo al bajar del barco fue buscar a los ejecutores de su familia. Encontrarlos no fue difícil, los cínicos habían tomado todas las tierras y propiedades que le pertenecían a él, por derecho, por legitimidad. Para su suerte se encontraban en una boda o bautizo, le dio lo mismo, los tenía a todos en el mismo lugar como ratas en una caja.

Jamás había sentido tanta euforia, sus manos temblaban de emoción, el corazón comenzó a latir y su temperatura corporal subió. Sonreía satisfecho, saboreando el dulce olor de la venganza, sintiendo la sangre enemiga sobre sus manos, en su armadura y la cara. Sí, estaba ansioso por comenzar a despedazarlos, a todos. "Esta será tu primera ofrenda" le susurró a su amada muerte.

Desde la entrada escuchó el llanto de los niños, las voces de las mujeres le dieron un placer desconocido a su corta edad. La muerte caminó con él, guiándolo como una madre a su hijo que acompaña al colegio.

Lo vieron atravesar el jardín de la mansión de su abuelo. Captó todas las miradas por la llamativa armadura dorada, brillante como el Sol. Su mirada estaba clavada en la fuente de mármol que su abuelo mando a hacer como regalo a su abuela. Ahí lo bautizaron porque recuerda las fotos en el álbum de mamá. Los músicos dejaron de tocar la tarantela para dar paso al sonido de los cartuchos. Las balas no le movieron los cabellos ni alcanzaron a rozar la armadura. Lo demás fue una mancha carmesí en sus ojos mientras escuchaba gritos, suplicas y agonía. Despedazó cuerpos, arrancó brazos, piernas, cabezas. Los abrió en canal aún con vida y sacó los corazones calientes y bañó la mansión del abuelo con ese líquido vital. Escuchó el sonido del dolor ajeno que le confirmó que sufrían. Los quería ver retorciéndose en el suelo, buscando sus miembros mutilados. Sobre todo al líder, al capo mayor que ejecutó a sus padres. A él le arrancó los brazos y las piernas con las manos. Sobre el charco de sangre, le proporcionó el terror más traumático que puede un humano experimentar. Ser devorado en vida por las almas en pena.

A los pocos sobrevivientes les arrancó la lengua, los ojos y al final les arrancó el alma. Eso dolía más que si extirparan un órgano del cuerpo. Porque al arrancar el alma era como romper todos los huesos, abrirlas articulaciones y explotar el cerebro. Death Mask había planeado por las noches antes de dormir como asesinaría a Bartocceli. Su obra maestra era digna de un cuento, una idea para una película de terror.

Para las cinco de la tarde, Death Mask estaba contemplando los rostros descarnados de los difuntos. Arrancó las caras con frenesí y dolor. Serían las primeras de muchas, de cientos que adornarían su templo. Ofrenda a la muerte, tributo a su familia, una oda al inframundo.

El suelo lleno de cadáveres, restos de lo que fueron niños, mujeres. Cabezas cercenadas, manos, pies y torax esparcidos. Un mortuorio rompecabezas. Una nueva alfombra de los enemigos de su padre. Su abuelo estaría orgulloso de él. Caminó a la fuente y lavó su rostro, las manos y se miró en el reflejo. La muerte lo miraba complacida. Por un momento pensó en ahogar su cabeza. ¿Qué quedaba después de esto? Nada, lo sabía… tampoco le importaba.

No contó cuantos rostros decoró en cáncer al principio, sólo sabía que eran los más despreciables de todos. Quienes le robaron lo que tenía en el mundo. Y ahí estaban ahora, con sus muecas absurdas, con los ojos desorbitados, con el llanto entrecortado y una plegaria. Sus caras retorcidas, gestos amorfos. De niños que dejaron su miedo para él, de mujeres que le suplicaron por sus vidas. Hombres que no se arrepintieron de sus actos, a esos los tenía al frente, porque eran como él. Retorcidos e infelices.

― Eso es asqueroso, Mask… y huele peor― dijo Afrodita al conocer la nueva decoración.

― Lo sé, pero no me importa.

― ¿Al menos conseguiste recuperar tu herencia?― preguntó su amigo más preocupado por los dineros que por la salud mental de su compañero.

― ¿Herencia? No me interesa eso… tengo lo que necesito. La muerte y unos ojos desdichados que me miran aterrados. No hay mayor placer que ese.

Fue el principio de su degradación mental, el inicio de su degenere inhumano. Death Mask dejo de ser él para convertirse en qué. Un objeto, un arma, la oz de la muerte que respiraba de sus pulmones.

 **-o-**

 **Sé que yo sólo escribo conceptos o ideas como una vez me lo hizo saber una chica, la realidad es que tengo demasiadas ideas, por eso las plasmo y no me da tiempo para hacer un fic largo, pero ya veré si algún día me animo.**

 **Sí alguien se pasa por aquí, muchas gracias por leer, me encantaría conocer sus impresiones, comentarios, ya saben…**

 **Saludos y gracias por el tiempo.**


End file.
